


Shake It Out

by Mariela



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fetish, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariela/pseuds/Mariela
Summary: Thomas loves being tied up. Minho is happy to help with that."Thomas had since discovered that after making so many decisions in a day, the one thing he really needed to do sometimes was just let go. Let someone else take the reins, so to speak. That someone else was Minho."





	Shake It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very self-indulgent, so I hope you enjoy. Feel free to check out my other Thominho work too! Feedback is always appreciated :)

“Why are you tied up right now, Thomas?” Minho’s voice was the only sound in the room other than Thomas’s own shallow breathing. 

Thomas recently began to enjoy being restrained when it came to the bedroom. There was something to be said for surrendering control at your most vulnerable moment. 

“Because,” Thomas answered in a low tone, getting harder as he spoke, “you own me.” 

It began as a suggestion from Minho – just an idea to spice things up. Neither of them knew that simply binding Thomas’s wrists above his head would satiate him in a way he hadn’t known he even needed. He’d never felt so pleased before.

A hand suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, the first contact Thomas had been given since being bound and blindfolded. He felt lips brush his ear.

“ _Who_ owns you?”

“ _I’ve never seen you come so hard. What the fuck?” Minho asked after the first time. Thomas lied in bed, delirious from satisfaction but unable to come up with an answer. His vision was still blurry from tears._

At the moment, life was very stressful. From grad school to a full-time job to looking for an actual career and trying to maintain a social existence? It was exhausting. 

“You, Minho, I’m yours,” Thomas sighed, trying to shift his legs only to be reminded of the straps holding his ankles near the bottom corners of the bed. He bit his lip; he loved the reminder.

Thomas had since discovered that after making so many decisions in a day, the one thing he really needed to do sometimes was just let go. Let someone else take the reins, so to speak. That someone else was Minho. 

“Very good, Tommy,” Minho said and stopped pulling, instead soothing Thomas’s scalp and making him feel like he was melting. 

His boyfriend was a saint. Minho supported Thomas in everything he wanted to try, and this was no different. As much as he enjoyed feeling powerless, Thomas suspected that Minho fed just as much off being given that power. He handled it like a pro. 

Thomas turned his head, hoping for a kiss, but Minho had already backed away. 

At first Minho was hesitant with certain requests like being more forceful or using a gag. Now they liked to surprise each other. Once Minho had thrilled Thomas on his lunch break by fucking him in the back seat of his car right in the company parking lot. 

_Thomas simultaneously prayed for no one and for someone to pass by as the windows became foggier. His hands were held behind his back as he rode Minho, trying to keep the car from rocking with them._

_“Harder,” Minho urged him breathlessly, “I want everyone to know what a slut you are for me.”_

The bed dipped on his left side. Smooth lips caressed Thomas’s shoulder with warm, lingering kisses. They traveled to his collar bone, making chills run through his body before moving to his nipple. 

Thomas chanted _yes_ a few times as Minho licked and bit it, pinching the other with his hand. His back arched more than he would admit, pulling at the straps around his wrists. 

Thomas wasn’t always tied, of course. He enjoyed touching and pleasing Minho too much for that. But even then he liked when Minho was rough and demanding, making it seem like he was in control all while Thomas had him coming undone. 

“Does anyone else touch you like this?”

“No.”

It was so gratifying, belonging completely to another person. Not wanting any other person. Minho was everything Thomas needed him to be.

The hand on his nipple disappeared and then Thomas was gasping when it landed a second later on his dick. Minho’s fingers curled around him loosely. 

“Is anyone else allowed to do this?”

To be clear, Thomas was not into BDSM – at least not everything it entailed. He didn’t like physical pain during sex and thankfully neither did Minho, who had told him upfront that he would not cross that line for anyone. But being bossed around, manhandled, unable to fight back even though they both knew that was the last thing Thomas would do, those things turned him on more than there were words for. 

“Please, Minho,” Thomas whined. Minho currently had three fingers inside him and his mouth around him. 

Minho’s lips slid off his length with a crude, wet sound. “Don’t you like this?” 

“Yes.”

“So what do you need?”

There was something else to be said for the sheer amount of trust it took to know that Minho would never take advantage of Thomas’s wants. He was never in any real danger. 

Thomas enjoyed the kisses pressed to his thighs a moment before answering. “I want you to fuck me.”

He was half-expecting the low chuckle that followed. “Am I not doing that?” 

Color rushed to his face; Minho loved hearing Thomas verbalize his wants. Explicitly. He sometimes prompted it more times than others, depending on how desperate he was himself. 

Of the two of them, Minho was more daring when it came to public places. It was almost like a personal challenge for him to see if he could make Thomas lose control vocally, and Thomas had been close to doing that on a number of occasions. Bathrooms, cars, fitting rooms, even a movie theater. 

“Need your cock,” Thomas murmured, shyly looking away even though his eyes were covered. 

“What was that?” Minho asked innocently even as Thomas could feel him grin when he kissed his hip. He slid his tongue over Thomas’s slit, making him groan.

“I need your cock, Min,” Thomas repeated louder, eyes shut tightly and squirming, “please, I want you inside me, fuck, _please_.”

Thomas had surprises, too. He showed up to Minho’s office one day and blew him under the desk when a client showed up. He was rewarded with tortuous, drawn-out sex later that night.

Finally, Minho had laid himself across Thomas, placing himself at Thomas’s entrance. Before he did anything else, he removed the blindfold and kissed Thomas fiercely before his eyes could adjust. Thomas gladly returned it. 

The kiss muffled Thomas’s voice as Minho firmly pushed into him. Thomas felt so full, not realizing how much his arms strained in their desire to wrap around Minho’s shoulders. 

“Look at me,” Minho said. The room was dim, the only light coming from a lamp. They both panted softly as Minho continued moving after the initial thrust. Thomas was nearly overwhelmed by the intimacy of the moment.

“How do I feel?” Thomas heard himself ask. He enjoyed Minho’s gasp, enjoyed the sharp teeth sinking into where his neck met his shoulder. 

“I can’t handle you saying things like that,” Minho answered, thrusting harder. 

“Tell me,” Thomas insisted, knowing its effect. He felt a hand digging into his hip and could already imagine the dark spot that would form. 

“Fuckin’ perfect, Tommy,” Minho purred and bit him again, “so fucking tight.”

The urge to wrap his legs around Minho was deliciously frustrating. Thomas focused instead on the friction of his cock sliding between both their stomachs. That, combined with Minho’s building speed, left Thomas breathless and aching for release. 

“ _Minho_.” 

“Yeah, let me hear how good it is.”

Minutes later, screaming as Minho slammed into him, Thomas was sure that everyone in the neighborhood knew just how good it was. 

\------------

“Come on,” Minho said as he undid the final restraint, “I’ll run you a bath.” He kissed Thomas’s forehead and headed to the bathroom, knowing it would be a few minutes before Thomas’s limbs would cooperate. 

The water was hot but not scalding – perfect. Minho knew him so well. Thomas always felt the most affection for Minho in moments like this, when he was taken care of. Minho sat on the edge and used a loofa to wash Thomas, gently dragging it across his body. 

“Thank you.”

Minho smiled; he took Thomas’s hand and lifted it, placing a kiss on his wrist, the skin an angry red. His wrists and ankles would bruise soon. “Does it hurt much?”

Thomas nodded. “It’s pretty sore. I don’t mind, though.” He added the last part when Minho looked concerned. 

Minho didn’t seem satisfied as he examined the area, but said nothing else about it. That was good enough for Thomas, who was so relaxed he nearly fell asleep twice before Minho was done. He was always the most exhausted when both his hands and feet were restricted from straining so much. 

He couldn’t tell someone how he got from the tub to the bed, just that he was suddenly there. Minho lied on his back and Thomas on his side, his head resting on Minho’s shoulder and a leg swung over him. 

“You would tell me if you need me to hold back, right?” Minho asked as he stroked Thomas’s hair. 

“Right now, I need you to sleep,” Thomas said and giggled. 

“I’m serious.”

Thomas hated using the energy it took to raise his head and look at Minho. “Yes, I would. But you don’t need to. I loved all of that.”

Minho’s features had softened after Thomas kissed him. “Ok. I love you.” 

Thomas smiled as he laid his head down again, already half-asleep. “Love you too.”


End file.
